Twos A Charm But Eight Has Gone Too Far
by Ren Kira Nakimoto
Summary: Warning: Under Construction
1. Chapter 1: New Leader

Hello I'm UzumakiHinata167. This is Tobi and hinata story, Plus the akatsuki. Warning: Some Bad Words & Characters Are OOC . Please Review. Enjoy :)!

* * *

_To The Story..._

(Tobi POV)

***Flashback***

I was walking when I heard weeping and crying noises, So I did the smart thing went to check I out. I walked over to a ditch there I saw the cutest girl in the world crying her eyes out. '_ I wonder why she is crying, poor thing she is all muddy and her clothes are ripped_. _Maybe I should ask her why shes crying.'_ " Hello I'm Tobi, why are you crying miss?" I asked trying to sound friendly. " Hello I'm Hinata, Nice to meet you Tobi-san." She said in a stuttering tone**. **' _Poor girl she seems to be scared too._' " Hinata come with me please, you can tell me why your crying on our way there." She nodded her head quickly, I grabbed her hand pulled her up and out of the ditch and we started walking together. " I'm crying because my dad wants me dead, so I'm running away from home." She said with a frown on her face. ' _Wow maybe I should ask her to join the akatsuki._' " Hinata, Would you like to join the akatsuki." I said with the sound of hope in my voice. " Okay Tobi-kun." She said happily.

*** End Of Flashback***

( End Of Tobi POV)**  
**

**

* * *

**_Ten years later..._

(Hinata POV)

" KONAN! DEIDARA STOLE MY BRA AGAIN!" I said sounding very angry. '_ What a perv!_' " DEIDARA GIVE HINATA HER BRA BACK!" Konan said sounding very ticked off. " Ok, Ok, Ok, OK, Here hina-chan." Deidara said with a smirk on his face. '_ I almost got to keep her bra this time._' " Hinata as you know when you were six years of age witch was ten years ago you joined the akatsuki, I would like you and tobi to become the new leaders, What do you say hinata and tobi?" Pein said with a faint smile on his face. " _' I had to retire sometime cause I'm getting sort of old.'_ " Okay!" Tobi and Hinata at the same time. ' _We should visit uncle orochimaru. I remember he trained me, After that I became a better ninja._' " Hey hinata snap out of it! **Hey wake the f#ck up."** Zestu said with a very ticked off look on one side of his face, and the other with a slightly creepy smile. " Oops, Sorry zestu-san." I said trying not to upset the giant plant-man thingy creature. _' Damn that smile of his really bugging me out, I can't say anything that could upset him because then he gets nervous and try's eat someone or starts to argue himself.' _" I'm tired pretty so I'm gonna go to sleep, Good night." I said in a very mellow tone. " Good night hina-chan." Tobi said happily.

* * *

_The Next Day In The Leaf Village..._

(Sai POV)

Naruto came running at me screaming something. " Sai-teme! Baa-chan says she found hinata, and she is the co leader of the akatsuki. See!" Naruto yelled louder than a one of those people at a screaming contest, While holding a pic of hinata in a akatsuki outfit in poor sai's face. " The pic outta my face, you dumb ass!" I yelled at him as he slowly took the pic off of my face. " Isn't dumb how she just ran away like a coward?" Naruto asked with in a rude tone. It took alot to get me angry_, (A/n: In this story,sai has learned how feel and name his paintings.)_ And when I say alot I mean alot. " Naruto, Hinata is the the best ninja, she is like my little sister so don't talk about her like that you baka!" I screamed angrily. '_ Jackass, I have half a mind to kill him._' " Sorry, If upset you teme, but everyone besides gaara, anko-sensei you and your brother, kakashi-sensei_, _and neji, thinks its true. " I know." I said with frown on my face.

_

* * *

_Me: Iruka-kun say the copyright thingy please?

Iruka: Whatever, UzumakiHinata167 Doesn't Own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto- Sama Does.

Me: I do own the plot and a fish, but the fish isn't very happy about that. Yea thats pretty much it. Peace out!

UzumakiHinata167


	2. Note

Me: Hello, I can't update for awhile. I sorry. But I shall update soon. P.s Don't Own Naruto. Thanks

UzumakiHinata167


End file.
